


The Last Exam Study Group

by Scumbaggjacob



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scumbaggjacob/pseuds/Scumbaggjacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Late night study group falls apart when Laurel doesn't show up and leaves only Wes and Connor to study together<br/>these two aren't left alone that often....Lets find out what does happen when they are....mostly loosely taking after 2*15 and of course Oliver and Connor are on a break. Needless to say this is just an alternative timeline, no worries!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Exam Study Group

The last exam this year was happening tomorrow Annalise was still going to make the whole group take it even after everything that happened. Wes Gibbins was in his room trying to study sitting down on the floor with several law books open. Wes was skimming the thick pages of a certain law book getting nowhere with reading, so many thoughts were in his head; too many too actually focus on studying. He threw the heavy law book at the door but at that very moment the door had opened and the book slammed to the ground behind the door. A surprised Connor Walsh had step back from the doorway. “I’m guessing you’re not that much into this study group idea anymore”. Connor said Pulling off his backpack and entering the doorway again, to grab the law book from the ground.

Wes was having a blank moment in his mind for the first time in a long time. Then recalling that Connor and Laurel had planned to come over to study with him. “Yeah, Yeah I am, I’m sorry, just give me a few minutes before we get into studying,” Pulling out his phone, Wes had checked the time to see that it was 9:25 P.M still pretty early. It dawned on Wes that it was just Connor who had came only, “Is Laurel on her way over?” Connor gave a smirk “She’s still pretty heartbroken from her missing Romeo.” Connor was referring to Frank but that didn’t stop Wes cheeks from starting to burn in a way from the memory of how Laurel lips felt. It was only one time and he still felt them. There was almost a second kiss back in Annalise Kitchen when they thought Phillip was the serial killer and was out to get them, Frank had walked in before their mouths could meet again. Connor was looking at Wes with a question mark in his eyes since now Wes wasn’t he even responding. “Sorry, I’ve been going in and out of it for the most part.” Wes still hadn’t told the whole group about his new information about himself mostly because there was already so much going on and he had already confided in Laurel for the most part. Connor looked a little defeated “Well I’ll just give you, you’re time then man.” Wes jumped up before Connor could even reach the door lightly grabbing Connor by the shoulder, “I could actually just used the company for studying.” 

Wes was unaware that he had his hand on Connor’s shoulder still but Connor felt a warm tingle that went threw his body. Any longer and that tingle would turn into a noticeable budge in his tight jeans. Connor step away and went to go sit down reaching into his backpack for notes that he brought. Wes sat down with him both guys had there backs to the wall, surround by books, and one point there legs brush up against each other, something a horny gay guy like Connor would notice but not a hunky straight boy like Wes. Connor did think more of Wes, like he thought of Oliver his boyfriend that he was on a break with for right now, both Ollie and Wes were in the same boat of kind hearted sweethearts, Wes had always had a hardshell on the inside but made sure to show you his kindness first, same as Oliver. Connor would never want to make Wes uncomfortable or weirded, so he wouldn't make the first move on Wes. Connor was so wrapped up in his thoughts he wasn't even looking at his notes, he looked over to Wes and notice he wasn't either instead Wes had his book in his lap and his head leaned up on the wall and eyes closed like he had fallen asleep. 

Wes had stop for a minute because the words on the pages were getting all mixed up, spelling out Laurels name and other names, different things, what it all meant Wes didn't know. When he did calm down and open his eyes, Connor light brown eyes were looking at him, "Hey, Killer" Connor said.  
"Didn't you already used that one? Running out of material are you?" Wes had replied. Wes then playfully reached up to ruff up Connor's hair, karma had gotten Wes back since Connor's hair was full of hair gel, Wes's hand was now covered in hair gel and Connor laughed at this sight.

Connor watch Wes get up and walked over to the bathroom washing his hands. out of the conner of his eye Connor saw Wes's dirty pair underwear on the bathroom floor, immediately Connor rushed to Wes and started tickling him while Wes was still washing his hands, Wes start squirming but laughing all in good fun and splash water at Connor, Connor then bent down and grab the dirty pair of underwear and said "You don't clean up after yourself?" 

Wes looked at the dirty pair of underwear and smirked "I didn't know you kept such a good eye on my underwear Connor!" Wes then did something crazy, he grabbed Connor and push him onto his shoulder and threw him onto the bed, and began to tickle Connor like he did to him "How dare you come into my apartment and tell me how to clean it" Wes yelled playfully to be heard over Connors laughing from being tickled. 

The laughing had stopped, Connor was under Wes now, and the dirty pair of underwear had fallen to the floor and Connor was looking into Wes's eyes, Wes was smirking again and said "thank you, I really needed that playtime before studying" Wes was about to get off of Connor, Connor could feel him moving but before Wes got off Connor said "Wait" quietly in a shy tone he never used before. Wes had surprised Connor because he waited and he was still on him, slowly Connor rose his head and was just about to meet Wes's lips, but before Connor did, he stop completely inches away. 

Wes didn't even know he had his eyes shut but when he opened them there lips hadn't met for some reason, Connor was just looking into his eyes now inches away, then Wes realized Connor was actually waiting for him to make the move, to give permission to the kiss, and this wasn't something Wes was sure if he had to be honest, but here they were, and here was Connor holding himself back for once, and for some reason Wes was now feeling it because Wes knew Connor was on a break with Oliver, they both needed this, Wes liked Laurel, she was a strong girl who just needed time, but for right now Wes needed to get out of his own head and he was guessing Connor needed that too.

Connor was shocked when Wes had actually moved his head to kiss him, it was a shock the kiss was so light, but then it turn hungry for both, then there bodies started to push into each other now, Connor fully let his bulge grow in his pants, and Wes bump hard on it when he felt Connors bulge, which made Connor bite Wes's lips, that made Wes bite into Connors neck, "Fuck" gasp Connor this gasp was amazing to Wes. 

Wes got up to remove his shirt, revealing his abs, and getting the looked he wanted so bad, the jaw dropping look he got from Connor, he removed Connor's shirt and then his pants, Connor was wearing Jockey's red tight underwear that could barely keep his hard cock in there, now he got up and remove his own pants, but he didn't have a hard on, which made Connor give a second look, "Do you want to keep going, are you sure about this?" Wes didn't give answer instead removed his underwear, Connor was speechless by his soft long cock, it was thick soft and was past his already big balls that were hanging loose, "So this is what the Puppy was packing, i'm so unprepared" Connor said looking up devilishly. Wes smile and said "I'm going to make you regret that Puppy nickname, Hair Gel" Wes then proceeded to take off Connors underwear, Connor got on his knees then said "I do like the feel of that 5'o clock shadow while i was kissing you". This made Wes smile and he liked how random that was.

Connor then got close while on his knees and started sucking Wes's balls while his hand holds Wes's big cock. Wes felt Connor's hard un-cock against his leg, he liked that, he liked that Connor was just so hard getting off just sucking his balls, Wes then grabbed a hand full of Connor's hair not minding the gel anymore that's in it, and proceeded to motorboat Connor with his balls, this turned Wes on a lot, then Connor looked up and ask "Can i put it in my mouth?" Wes nodded his head as Connor picked up Wes's still soft thick cock, Connor sucked on the tip like a vacuum, and Wes started getting semi hard, Connor then spit on the head and started going more down the shaft, and Connor looked up while Wes looked down at Connor, at this point Wes says "You wanna try see how good your gag reflex is?" Connor with Wes's cock still in his mouth looks up and go deeper, Wes moans and tries to shove it down even more, finally Wes's cock is fully hard, but as it got hard Connor started gagging and start to get tears in his eyes letting the cock go out of his mouth, Connor sees Wes's now fully hard cock, and is proud of how much he worked to see it hard, Wes then starts to tap his hard cock on Connor's tongue and then starts lightly hitting his face with it, Connor likes this foreplay. 

Finally Wes tells Connor to stand up, and Wes gets on his knees, he looks up at Connor, Connor says "It's going to be you're first time go slow, do you want to do this?" and again without giving an answer Wes pushes the Extra skin from Connors hard cock with both his hands, this act alone got Connor to moan, Wes starts off slow licks and even sucks on Connor's balls, licking up and down the shaft now, he starts to suck on the head, Connor stops himself from wanting to push Wes's mouth deep onto his cock, but instead touches Wes's hands and brush them gently as Wes wills himself to go deeper and deeper with each moan getting louder and louder from Connor. 

Wes stops and looks up at Connor "I'm all tired out", "Not bad for you're first time", both men get into the bed, and start jerking off together, both started helping each other, both looking at each other, this time the game was death grip and there both holding onto each others cock for dear life, Connor starts to rub Wes's head with his thumb, Wes throws his head "Fuck, unfair you know all the tricks!" Connor then kept going hard, but Wes went harder with Connor's cock also in his hand. 

In the end Connor was the loser and busted all over Wes's hand, Connor begins to lick his own cum off of Wes's hand, the sight of this and the way Connor's tongue feels on his hand, turn Wes on so much, "So as the winner of that game, and with me being still hard and ready to cum, does that mean i get to cum where ever i want on you" Connor loved this Wes who seem more daring "If you have the balls too...." Connor replied.

Wes jump right on to Connor and jerk himself right there, Wes's cock was already in aiming distance of that handsome face of Connors, Wes was ready and squeeze his balls, making sure he gave Connor a facial of a life time, Wes then licks Connors face getting his own cum off, he doesn't swallow first instead french kisses Connor and starts to play with the cum back and forth pushing it around there mouths till they both swallowed some of his cum. "Are you sure, you haven't done this before with a guy?" Connor says in playful voice, this makes Wes cracks up, he replies softly back "No, is this the part where we cuddle now?" Connor looks at Wes, then goes in for a kiss, "Only if you want to." Wes says "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first FanFiction, i actually never read one either, so if you have any comments that could help me or if i'm doing the fan fiction Format wrong please comment, anything like that! Also this is just one really long chapter, I don't know about a chapter two since this ship isn't really that popular and i'm only starting but if you're up to another chapter to read then please comment that too! thank you again for reading and hopefully my first fan fiction wasn't a "My Immortal" level bad (:


End file.
